


Hinata Hajime/Reader One Shots

by Athaza_Komaeda



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically alot of Hinata Hajime fluff/smut, Bottom Hinata Hajime, Comfort, Crushes, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Dating, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hinata Hajime/reader smut, I really don't know what to expect with this, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Making Out, NSFW, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow To Update, Smut, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Top Hinata Hajime, Tsundere Hinata Hajime, a mix of alot of things, flirting maybe?, maybe angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athaza_Komaeda/pseuds/Athaza_Komaeda
Summary: I wanted to give Hajime some appreciation because he deserves love too, so here I am. This is basically just a bunch of different one shots centered around Hajime and the reader! The reader is female, but I will take requests for otherwise!





	1. How to request a oneshot!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the following people for helping me proofread and correct typos in this work!  
> Wereana (Tumblr)  
> dangan.nerd (Instagram)
> 
> The first one shot is a smut, if you do not like NSFW content I recommend you skip it or wait for a new update.
> 
> Also, I apologize if anything seems out of the ordinary, I am still new to Ao3 and have not fully grasped the formatting yet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a simple explanation of what you can request to me! Nothing more, Nothing less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Notice  
> \--------------  
> This chapter will be at the beginning of any oneshots book I create. HOWEVER for this SPECIFIC oneshots book, the ONLY fandom that applies is Danganronpa. This is a Hajime Hinata x reader oneshots collection. Keep that in mind if you request on this book!

Something I will make obvious right now is that I am rather slow at updating. However, that doesn't mean I don't take requests. When I'm given a request, I do my best to write it as fast as possible, so if you would like to send me a request, I'm more than happy to take it! It is important to note, though, that I have my limits and there are some things I simply won't write. 

You can comment your request on any of the stories I create, past, present, or future included. Alternatively, if you are uncomfortable with sending a public comment, you can send a private message to my instagram account (@athaza.komaeda) and I will discuss your request with you there!

So, what are the things I WON'T write? I'll be honest, most of the things I wouldn't touch with a fifty foot pole are triggers for many people. So, for the respect of any viewers, I will NOT list those things here. If you want to send me a request, i will tell you personally what i am uncomfortable with writing about. 

Instead, I will be listing a few of the things I WILL write about! The list is as follows;  
-fluff fics (soft content!)  
-Heavy or light romance  
-smut fics ("lime" (Tame NSFW), "Lemon" (Heavy NSFW))  
-canon character x reader (I will not take x oc requests unless you are a close friend of mine. Even then, I may be reluctant. Character x OC fics just.. aren't my style.)  
-canon character x canon character (Depending on the ship)  
-certain verses or au's (for example, genderbent/genderswap au. I will discuss further which ones I will write about when taking a request.)

Also, I am EXTREMELY picky with the fandoms I am in, thus I'm not in very many. Danganronpa, South Park, Detroit: Become Human, and Supernatural are the main four that I will happily write for. 

This chapter may be edited as time goes on. For now, that is all you need to know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Notice  
> \--------------  
> This chapter will be at the beginning of any oneshots book I create. HOWEVER for this SPECIFIC oneshots book, the ONLY fandom that applies is Danganronpa. This is a Hajime Hinata x reader oneshots collection. Keep that in mind if you request on this book!


	2. "Needy" - NSFW

It started out as a normal breakfast gathering.

How did it go so wrong, oh so fast?

Gathering everyone at the top floor of Hotel Mirai was definitely not uncommon anymore. Surprisingly, despite being trapped into a "killing game" by a monochrome stuffed bear, as odd as that sounds, having a place for everyone to gather and spend time together was almost soothing. It was the only room the remaining 10 students were able to call a safe zone. A place where they could all meet to joke and laugh with their friends, remember their fallen classmates, and keep their heads high and their hearts full while looking forward to what they all hoped would be a brighter, happier future.

It seemed that having such a happy place to be was one of few remaining things that kept people sane anymore. The room once filled with the laughter of 17 students. The horrifying truth that now only 10 remained would hit everyone in the face the moment they left the dining area, but, what more could they do? They could only hope to carry on with the lives their deceased friends and loved ones didn't get to experience. Speaking of loved ones...

If there was one good thing about this life, the beautiful, almost romantic beach environment promoted the bonding of all the students stuck there. Some found best friends, others found love, and while it may sound strange to find a romantic interest in such a traumatizing situation... Well, you must not be experienced with romance, then. Love can soothe the aching joints in your body, and ease the nerves that throbbed in misery, even the ones you weren't aware of. You could be in the most mortifying situation of your life, but if you're able to bury yourself in the arms of that one person who makes your heart skip a beat, who can cause you to forget the danger around you, and make your fear melt away in moment... it's that feeling of being able to ignore the world around you that humans simply cannot resist, and thus, love is born.

You, of course, were one of the lucky students able to find love in this dire time. Yes, you, (Y/n), the ultimate (talent), managed to fall in love with none other than Hajime Hinata. You two had been dating for a while, as shortly after the second class trial, you had asked Hajime if you could stay in his cabin. It wasn't against the rules to share, so he accepted, and it was that night where you found out that he returned your feelings. You could still clearly remember how flustered your friend was, he was awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck and staring off at nothing with a weak smile on his lips, letting out embarrassed laughter, mostly due to how strange it felt to confess in such an environment. But, once you started gently rubbing his chest and stomach through his shirt with a tender smile on your face, and once you told him directly that you felt the same affection towards him, he started to calm down. It was also that night which you two shared your first kiss; a slow, passionate exchange, his fingers in your hair and your hands clutching his thin white shirt. To others it may seem strange to kiss so quickly, but considering the fact that damned clock was slowly ticking down with every passing second, you both didn't know how much time you'd have together. Nobody knew what that bomb-like object located at Jabberwock Park was, but considering how ominous it was, nobody wanted to take the risk to find out.

This is also one reason that the both of you had laid together in Hajime's bed... many... many times.

It wasn't long after your first kiss that Hajime confessed he couldn't get the feeling out of his mind. There was a certain spark between the two of you that night, and it was a feeling he had been thinking about since it happened. Of course, you felt the same- why wouldn't you? Sharing your first kiss with someone is always a thrilling experience, and much to your surprise, Hajime was a good kisser, even if he was shy and new to it. The more you heard him describe how it made him feel, to think of your lips slowly gliding against his, the wet sounds that broke the silence as you both made out in the center of his bed, the more it had turned you on that night, and your first time started with you grabbing that familiar green tie of his, tugging him close and kissing him with all your might while your fingers worked into the silky fabric and slid it off, dropping it to the floor. Since that first time, you both had participated in many.. activities, all in his bedroom, always at night. But today, it seemed things were going to be very.. very different.

Despite it being daytime, and despite the fact you were surrounded by your colleagues, Hajime was acting... strange, to say the least. You were casually talking to your closest friends from across the table, laughing along with Nagito and Chiaki at something silly which Sonia had said... meanwhile, Hajime let out a laugh, too- but it sounded off to you. Others may not have noticed it, but you knew his voice all too well. The laugh sounded forced to you, and you knew for a fact he wasn't paying much attention, as while you talked, you could feel his intense gaze piercing through your body. It continued like this for a while, and eventually, one member of your table had to part ways, as Akane had yelled for Sonia for whatever reason. Once it was just yourself, Hajime, Nagito and Chiaki... things started to escalate.

Your body jolted at the sudden warmth of Hajime's fingers slowly running up your bare thigh. You did your best to hide the blush that threatened to pour onto your face, and continued to nervously chat with your friends- thanking the lord above that they didn't notice- but it seemed Hajime's behavior wasn't going to stop. His soft fingers trailed up your skin, forcing your legs to slightly part as his hand slipped up your skirt, and started to grip and knead the softest, and most sensitive part of your inner thigh- which was all to dangerously close to a certain warmth which Hajime knew all too well. Being as subtle as you possibly could, you moved one of your hands off the table and slipped it underneath the surface, placing your hand on top of Hajime's to prevent him from sliding his hand further up your leg- he just released a breathy chuckle at this, and all you could think about was how the hell he could laugh at that, but not at the genuinely funny jokes your friends made.

For a little while, you thought that was the worst he was going to do- sensually massaging your innermost thigh- and to you, it wasn't really that bad of a sensation. Though, Hajime's actions seemed to only grow more fervorous, as he soon cleared his throat to catch your attention, and without removing his hand from your body, he used his free palm to gently pat his own leg, suggesting you to sit in his lap. Your face turned deep crimson as you unconsciously released a soft, drawn-out whimper from the back of your throat before murmuring two words; "Hajime, no...!" Your boyfriend only frowned at those words.

Nervously, you turned your attention back to your friends- or, well, more like your friend, since Chiaki was too focused on her video game to care. Nagito, however, was simply giving you a knowledgeable smirk. It seemed he knew what was going on, but literally didn't mind at all. You weren't sure if that was weird for him or not, considering the fact he seemed to have no shame anyway, but at the moment, it didn't really matter to you- the most important thing at the moment was that you just breathe and continue talking to your classmate while trying to ignore the fact you were slowly giving in to Hajime's fingers digging into your flesh.

You were in the middle of a conversation about favorite foods- which had come up when Nagito mentioned you hadn't ate all of your meal- and you were trying to explain the fact you were a bit of a picky eater at times, when you heard the sound of Hajime's chair roughly scraping the hardwood floor, and felt his jeans brush against your skin. At first, you brushed it off as him just trying to get closer to you, but, that was unfortunately not the case. Your sentence was interrupted when Hajime suddenly leaned over, tucking his hands under you and lifting you up off your chair, just enough for him to slide your body into his lap. One of his hands remained on your thigh, his nails lightly trailing up and down your sensitive skin to give you constant chills, while the other wrapped tightly around the center of your torso, holding you close to his body. He had sat you on his thigh, making you face sideways with your legs thrown over his, and not long after that, you could feel his warm breath dust over your neck, only to be followed by his familiar lips pressing to your skin, leaving gentle yet damp kisses all across that area.

You knew for a fact if you opened your mouth to try and speak, all that would come out was a whiny moan, so you just started playing with Hajime's silken tie, twirling it around and between your fingers while giving Nagito the most obvious apologetic expression you could muster. He just laughed quietly, and grabbed his plate, standing up and tapping Chiaki's shoulder. The tired girl glanced up at your frizzy haired friend, then towards you and Hajime, before she too stood up without saying a word. She waved a bit before sticking her nose in her GameGirl Advance and walking off. The last thing you saw- and heard- was Nagito chasing after her while nervously laughing and saying something about how "maybe she should go take a nap" instead, before Hajime suddenly growled against your skin, biting down on the crook of your neck.

The sudden pain and pleasure that jolted through your body forced you to not only quickly cover your mouth with your palm to silence the moan that forced its way past your lips, but also caused your attention to center on Hajime- this seemingly made him relax, and his teeth slowly eased up on your sensitive skin.

"H-Hajime, what's gotten into you...?" You whispered desperately, but your brunet lover didn't respond- he just tugged you closer and continued placing soft, tender bites and kisses all up and down your neck- and once he started sucking on your (s/c) skin, you knew you would be covered in hickeys by the end of this strange session.

It didn't take much longer for people to start leaving the hotel to go do their own things, and by the time that around half the people there left, you had started to give in to Hajime's relentless teasing. Your position had changed, and you were now straddling his lap, despite how incredibly embarrassed you were to be almost entirely helpless to the boy nibbling on your collarbones, whining and breathing hotly through his nose. Of course, this definitely wasn't unwanted attention- even if you were a bit humiliated to be in such an intimate pose in a public area, the remaining few students either didn't care, or didn't notice. Minus Kazuichi, who occasionally glanced at the two of you in jealousy.

You could feel Hajime's leg bouncing as his foot tapped the floor- it seemed there was still some part of him that was embarrassed, too; the part of him that you recognized, and that yourself and your friends saw much more often. It definitely wasn't that he was ashamed to show affection to you, but rather, you knew your stubborn, spiky-haired boyfriend didn't like to be looked down on, or viewed as a soft, weak boy that couldn't be strong or dominate. He was always striven to please, and to do so while remaining on top as best as he possibly could- and the fact he suddenly dropped that attitude and was now desperately pressing his firm chest against your body seemed to be flustering both of you. His hands rested directly on your ass, pulling you close and keeping your hips pushed against his- and while you were certainly enjoying being claimed and marked in a place like this, where people would now know the strong bond between you two, there was still some part of you that was way too shy to go all the way.

"Hajime..." You mumbled breathlessly, the twinge of lust in your voice catching his attention immediately. He pulled back from your neck, glancing at you curiously with the same spark of need in his light hazel eyes. "I-If this is going to continue... we need to g-go somewhere else..." You stammered out quietly, letting Hajime's hands guide your body as he started to just barely grind your hips against his, causing the boy to push and rub his legs together, all too obviously trying to conceal the erection growing in his jeans. "We... always do it in the same place..." He breathed out in response, leaning forward to softly bite your earlobe, "I want to do something different this time..."

You released a breathless laugh, instinctively tilting your head towards his lips. Hajime noticed this, and he smiled against your skin, moving to start kissing your cheek all too lovingly. He always found it so pure when you'd lean towards his hands or his body, and hearing your laugh just egged him on further, his hands pressing into your body as his hips started to move a bit more roughly. Neither of you noticed, but by the time he started to grow more obvious, you had both been left alone, with the entire dining area to yourselves.

"I.. never said... w-we had to g-go to your cottage again..." You murmured quietly, as a chill of ecstasy ran through your body. Slowly, your desires were clouding your mind and making your thoughts hazy, and with each word that fell from your lips, you, too, started to sound more needy for the male below you. "B-but i'd feel more c-comfortable... in a sm-smaller room..." Finally, you released a soft moan, a noise which seemed to throw Hajime into a slight frenzy as he almost instantly lost the air in his lungs, leaning back to admire your face as it slowly melted into one of pure love and lust. "Wh-what about a b-bathroom stall..?"

There was no longer any hesitation in Hajime's actions as he simply picked you up, keeping your legs wrapped tightly around his waist before he started walking away from your table, soon going downstairs while occasionally placing a kiss on your shoulder. Once he was at the bottom of the stairs, you rolled your hips against his, making sure to grind your dampened underwear against his clothed erection, earning a moan in return. It was in this moment that you silently thanked whoever built this hotel for adding a family restroom, only because neither of you wanted to hear some long speech from Monokuma about how you were "horny teenagers with no shame for doing it in the boys or girls bathroom" or something along those lines. The hotel was dead silent, as everyone had left by now, so the loud creaking of the hinges on the bathroom door intensely shattered the silence around you both.

The door closed with a soft thump as Hajime practically stumbled his way into one of the smaller stalls, pressing his back to the door and removing only one hand from your body to lock it behind him, and immediately after the stall's lock clicked into place, he put his hand back onto your ass and slammed your back against the wall with a loud, metallic bang. Your shirt slightly ruffled up from behind, and the cold metal wall pressing to your bare back forced a loud gasp out of your lungs. Almost like an instinct, Hajime slid one hand up your back and pressed his warm palm to your skin, quickly shielding you from the cold and pulling you closer to him at the same time- it was hard to tell if he did that out of genuine concern, or if he just wanted to feel your heat pressed against his groin.

"I-I can't believe.. you seriously started to g-grind on me.. i-in the lobby..." He mumbled out with a slight laugh leaning forward to press his lips onto your neck again, his tongue targeting the sensitive crook of your neck right away, earning a soft moan from you in exchange. "S-so..?" You breathed out, tangling one of your fists into the back of his shirt while the other worked at the buttons on the front, undoing the thin white fabric about half way so you could slip your fingers into his shirt, your palm rubbing his tanned chest all too sensually, making sure to tease his nipple by lightly dragging your pinkie finger across it every time you slid your hand back and forth. "N-Nobody was th-there to see it..."

"B-By that conclusion.. I-I could have fucked you i-in the dining area... s-since nobody was around..." He replied, and once he felt the wall behind you grow warm with the heat of your body, he slipped his hand out of your shirt to focus on the front, undoing about four buttons on your own shirt and pushing it out of the way, only to unclasp the front of your bra, immediately cupping your breast in his palm, kneading your chest in slow sync with each thrust of his hips. Between the sensation on your chest, and the friction of your clothes and his erection on your now soaking underwear, you couldn't help but beginning to release short, needy moans with every other movement. "O-Open rooms don't b-bother you after all.. s-so why did you t-tell me to bring you here..?"

Your face only grew red at this question, but, you were able to blurt out your answer anyway. "B-because, I.. I-I wanted you... t-to do me against a wall... i-instead of letting me r-ride you.. in a chair..." You murmured honestly, leaning forward to teasingly brush your lips against Hajime's while whispering lewdly against his soft skin; "s-something about the w-way you're p-pressing against me.. i-is really turning me on.."

You heard a low groan rise from the back of your boyfriend's throat before he practically slammed his lips to yours, both of you moaning against and into each other's mouths, all while Hajime slipped his hand down your body and between the two of you. His body only parted from yours for a second, and you could hear the sound of a zipper being tugged down- you saw Hajime shuffling around a bit, his hand working at his lower half, but you weren't really paying that much attention. You were too focused on the expression on his face- his brows furrowed and his eyes glistening with a mixture of lust and determination, his lips closed- he looked almost like he did during the class trials, and seeing that calm, stern expression now made you realize just how god damn hot you found that expression- though, his disheveled clothing also added to that attractiveness factor. His tie had gotten a bit loose from the two of you rubbing against eachother, and with his shirt unbuttoned half way, exposing his chest and part of his stomach... He looked like a hot mess.

You were brought back to reality when you felt your underwear being pulled to the side, only to be replaced by Hajime's length slowly rubbing up and down your slit, coating him in your wetness and causing moans to push their way out of your lungs, as the subtle yet noticeable friction on your clit certainly drove you wild. You placed your hands on Hajime's shoulders, trying to lift your hips up a bit and trick him into sliding into you, but he simply dug his fingers into your sides and slammed you against the wall, preventing you from moving and forcing you to accept the teasing happening between your legs. "A-Ah.. n-no fair, H-Hajime..." You moaned out softly, hot bursts of air escaping your mouth as your lover only smirked at your reaction. You know for a fact you heard Hajime mumble something about how he'd make sure you felt satisfied soon, but at that point, your brain wasn't functioning completely- especially since the friction between both of you only got more intense the longer it went on.

After a while longer, Hajime bowed his head to sink his teeth into your breast, almost immediately receiving a loud moan from you- and while you were distracted by the brunet sucking on your chest, Hajime took the opportunity to glide his member inside you, interrupting you mid-moan by leaving you breathless and clinging to him with both hands. By this point, your entrance had been soaked so thoroughly that he practically slipped all the way into you, until his hips were locked with yours.

Hajime didn't waste any time, once he was fully sheathed into you, he instantaneously started rolling his hips at a medium pace, the tip of his member rubbing against your walls with each thrust as he made sure to leave no place untouched. His hands slipped down to your legs, fingers digging into your thighs to help hold you up. Unlike the rumors you had heard before the two of you shared your first time together, Hajime was absolutely by no means a quiet guy- both of you were loud, moaning disasters only a few moments into the intimacy, and neither of you wanted to hold back your voices- especially not when it came to moaning each other's names.

"H-hah... G-God- (Y/n), h-how are you.. a-always so good..?" Hajime moaned out, despite knowing he wouldn't get an answer other than a loud whimper from you. The way he would talk to you during sex always made you melt, because it was a side of Hajime that only you got to hear. He was so different with you, and it was like a dirty little secret that only escaped when you both were alone. You were truly the only person that knew, when Hajime was horny, his verbal filter was practically gone, along with almost any common sense the boy had. Once more, you were pulled out of your head, and the thoughts of the man inside you were quickly pushed away as Hajime's thrusts grew quicker and more aggressive, the loud smacking of wet skin-to-skin contact mixing with moans from both yourself and Hajime filled the room, along with the occasional sucking noise as Hajime coated your breasts with bright love bites of varying size. 

This was one reason you were grateful for your infertility. The familiar yet somehow new warmth bubbling in your stomach and coursing through your veins, swirling in the pit of your core and flaring your nerves as your body fell into it's most intense high. The sounds of Hajime panting and moaning on your breasts and neck combining with the loud, wet, and lewd noises from collision between both of you echoed off the bathroom walls, bouncing back and filling both your ears and your mind with only thoughts of ecstasy- thoughts of how god damn good Hajime made you feel. Both of you hadn't been intimate with each other for very long, maybe only twice or three times, but the way his dick stretched your walls and filled you to the brim was an easily recognized experience to you now. It didn't take long for you to lock your legs around Hajime's hips, pulling him deeper and forcing him to just rapidly rolling his hips and grinding far into you, causing him to rub against your most sensitive core. The moment you felt Hajime's warm skin press against your chest, and his hot breath trickling down your ear and neck, dissipating on your shoulder, was the moment you were pushed over the edge. You cupped your hand over your mouth, and screamed his name into your palm, muffling the sound of your voice as you climaxed all over his erect member, the warm release dripping onto the floor with a barely audible tapping sound, as each thrust only pushed more out of your filled entrance.

The sudden, slick warmth drove Hajime insane, and he buried his face in your neck, his eyes shut tightly as desperate moans fell from his lips- until finally, after about 20 long seconds of rapid and rough thrusting, he released his seed deep inside you with a low groan of lust and relief. You whimpered at the feeling of his member twitching inside you, lifting your hand to gently rub the back of his head while you both caught your breath, calming down slowly, but surely. 

Once you were both relaxed, Hajime carefully pulled himself out of you and gently sat your legs on the ground, his hands firmly on your hips so you could regain your balance. Lifting his head from your neck, Hajime pressed a soft, slow and loving kiss against your lips, one which you returned immediately, your arms draped around his neck. The kiss lasted for a good minute, both of you just focusing on your lips slowly gliding against each other's, until Hajime slowly pulled away with a tender smile on his lips. Once you had properly regained your balance you, playfully hit his shoulder with a soft laugh, causing him to raise his brow while smiling in confusion. "Th-That was so unlike you, Hajime..." You spoke happily, only earning an embarrassed yet playful groan from your boyfriend, who let his forehead lightly thunk against your own as his eyes fell closed for a moment, his face turning red. "Oh shut up..." He mumbled almost grumpily.

The two of you shared another sweet laughing session before hesitantly parting from each other. Hajime quickly cleaned himself off before tucking his member away and zipping up his jeans, leaving you in the stall to go wash his hands. It took you a little longer to clean up, and you ended up making a small toilet paper pad in your panties to keep yourself from suffering with cold, wet fabric, at least until you could get to your cottage to change. After cleaning yourself, and fixing your shirt and bra, you left the stall to wash your hands as well- and while you were fixing your (h/l), (h/c) hair, Hajime walked up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing your neck much more softly. You only giggled at this, sliding your hand into his spiky hair and softly rubbing his head. 

Oh, right.

The after care was probably your second favorite part about sex with Hajime Hinata.


End file.
